Existing excipients and excipient systems, such as commercially available directly compressible mannitol products require higher pressures to achieve a packagable tablet. As a result, there can be a loss in disintegration time caused by loss of porosity at similar hardness. Insoluble filler-binders, such as microcrystalline cellulose, can be used to make acceptable tablets at lower pressures but may lead to poor stability and/or dissolution and have poor mouth feel. Higher pressures may lead to the rupturing of many coated active pharmaceutical ingredients (APIs). High percentage sorbitol (>6%) products are more acceptable from a pressure profile but may lead to poor stability and require higher levels of disintegrants to reach a less than 60 second disintegration time. The higher pressure needed for tablet durability restricts the coating type, coating formulation and thickness of coating that can be used on the API in oral dispersible tablets. This restriction requires excipients and coatings that survive better during the compaction process. Many sparingly soluble APIs are micronized. It is important to maintain surface area for these APIs to obtain the desired dissolution profile. Higher pressure can cause agglomeration of micronized APIs in the compression step and the merging of API particles and loss of surface area. Some APIs such as aspirin are very soft and deformable, and during compression pressure relocate these soft APIs to the tablet surface especially in smaller sized tablets. It is important to use low pressure excipients that are water soluble that can also flow readily with the API with compression pressure in order to maintain the disintegration and subsequent dissolution time of the tablet and prevent tablet surfaces from becoming hydrophobic by the API movement.